


boy from the stars

by Hazazel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Gen, short and kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: When he was younger - much, much younger, so young he didn’t even have dreams yet - Tooru asked his mother who the boy living in the garden was. “What boy ?” was her answer, and she looked at him with what his tiny mind could still then identify as “worry”. So he didn’t ask more, letting her believe it was just an imaginary friend, like the ones kids are prone to have.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	boy from the stars

When he was younger - much, much younger, so young he didn’t even have dreams yet - Tooru asked his mother who the boy living in the garden was. “What boy ?” was her answer, and she looked at him with what his tiny mind could still then identify as “worry”. So he didn’t ask more, letting her believe it was just an imaginary friend, like the ones kids are prone to have.

Tooru didn’t tell her that the boy relocated in the nearby forest after she decided to destroy the shed, and he didn’t tell her about the food he stole for him, or the clothes, when winter came. He simply accepted the boy as part of his daily routine, a secret to be well-kept, a source of hidden joy.

The boy didn’t speak, or at least, not in a language that Tooru could understand. His voice was deep and gravelly, like rocks rubbed together, and his mouth emitted sparks whenever he laughed. Tooru loved it.

He spent days with the boy, crying with him when he felt lonely, telling him about nothing and everything, stuff that happened at school, friends turned foes, homework and heartbreak.

He named the boy “Iwa-chan”. People need names, after all, and “Iwa” was the sound he always made when Tooru asked for what he was called. Tooru didn’t know if Iwa-chan understood what he said, or if he really needed that extra coat when the wintertime came a few weeks later, but he’d always accept Tooru’s gifts gracefully, holding his hand tight after each whispered “Hello”.

He still found it odd enough that Iwa-chan’s skin was purple and scaly, so he asked his mother to take him to the library. Picture books on magical creatures didn’t lend any answers, but tucked away in a corner was a story about aliens - Tooru brought it back to Iwa-chan with glee, asking if he too was a lost boy from Mars. Iwa-chan garbled sadly at that, and led Tooru by the hand to a clearing in the close-by forest. There, half buried in the ground, was some kind of ship, the outside of it glowing a pale yellow.

“It’s broken…” Tooru said after a quick inspection. “So, you really are lost far from home. But it’s okay, Iwa-chan ! I’ll help you fix it !”

Iwa-chan started to speak again, in a quick, worried kind of way. Tooru couldn’t understand, and he had to leave quickly as his mother called for him.

“Don’t play in the forest ! There’s been wolves there lately,” she chided. 

Wolves ? Would Iwa-chan be safe ? Tooru couldn’t sleep that night, and he ran to the clearing as soon as everyone in his house was asleep. When he saw a yellow light moving behind the clouds, he only ran faster.

Iwa-chan wasn’t in the clearing when he arrived. The ship was also gone, only leaving behind a jagged hole in the ground. The light above him was still too strong to belong to the moon, and Tooru shouted at the sky, not sure of what to say, not sure of what he was seeing. A hollow sound reverberated under the trees, and the clouds parted to reveal a gigantic spaceship, similar to the one Iwa-chan had arrived in. The ship had large windows, and in one of them…

“Iwa-chan !” Tooru yelled. “Iwa-chan ! Where are you going ?”

Tooru could see his lips move, but obviously couldn’t make out any sounds - the ship started to gain altitude and soon enough it had completely disappeared. Tooru was left alone in the clearing, tears streaming down his face, crying too hard to notice right away the glowing symbols on one of the trees. When he finally calmed down, he looked closer at the patterns carved in the bark. It was like a map of the sky, stars and constellations he couldn’t understand, with an arrow next to a series of weirdly shaped letters. Tooru was too young to read, but that might not have mattered - the letters weren’t ones he recognised.

That night, looking up at a sky full of stars, Tooru made a promise. He would find Iwa-chan again, no matter how long it took him.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me feel appreciated - please don't forget to feed your authors with them !


End file.
